Grapen
"Skakdi Scum!" ''- Grapen's dying words'' Grapen was a Confederacy of Illusions member and the first Toa of Shadow. He was killed by Antroz's double. Biography ---- Grapen was originally a Toa of Plant Life who lived on the Tren Krom Peninsula until he was captured and experimented on by Mesograk. Grapen was transformed into a Toa of Shadow and the Toa that was once a peaceful being was now no more, replaced by a monstrous killer. He became a Confederacy of Illusions member and served the organization with glee, killing all those who stood in his way. He silenced innocent and corrupt alike with no remorse. Phantoka ---- Grapen was a soldier serving under the evil Mesograk who sought to conquer the house for himself. Grapen was called for a meeting with Mesograk alongside Saylii and Irekus in Mesograk's lair in the basement. They were told by Mesograk that the Makuta, led by Antroz, had posed a threat to his plans to dominate the house. Mesograk also suggesting reactivating a drone called Notris, to which Grapen and Irekus protested as they feared that Notris would sprawl on a rampage should he be awakened. Mesograk quickly convinced the two to find and awaken Notris from cryostasis and Grapen left with Irekus to find Notris. Later, Irekus and Grapen found and reactivated Notris and returned him to Mesograk. Later, Grapen attacked the Makuta and their companion Mentha when they raided the basement. Eventually, Grapen and his Skeletaks forced Mentha and the Makuta into retreat and Mesograk ordered Notris to pursue the escaping heroes. Later, Grapen and Saylii attacked the Makuta, who were accompanied by the Piraka. Saylii fought the Makuta while Grapen fought the Piraka. The Makuta defeated Saylii with help from Icarax (though she slipped away), but Grapen overpowered the Piraka and escaped. Grapen returned to the basement and fought the Makuta and their allies again. Eventually, Mentha and the Makuta defeated Mesograk and sent him falling into a wormhole, which vanquished Mesograk. Grapen survived the battle and went into hiding shortly afterwards. MAKUTA ---- Grapen and Saylii were eventually forced under the dictatorship of Irekus. Grapen attempted to help Saylii revolt against Irekus, but failed. Later, Grapen and Saylii devised a plan to kill the Makuta. Later, they went to the Dark Hunter's base to hire mercenaries to kill the Makuta and steal the mask of time. Unfortunately, the mercenaries were defeated. Soon, Irekus found out what Saylii and Grapen had done, which infuriated him as he wanted the confederacy to remain hidden and the scheme caused by the Dark Hunters may have alerted the house of the Confederacy's return. Irekus hung the duo by their feet as punishment. Later, Grapen and Saylii attacked and defeated Antroz and the other Makuta and captured them. When they woke up, Saylii and Grapen ordered the Seletaks to execute the Makuta, but before they could, the base was attacked by the Dark Hunters, Piraka, and Barraki, who rescued the Makuta and fought against Grapen and Tahzal. Antroz defeated Saylii and escaped with the other Makuta. Later, Grapen was present at a meeting with a crime boss named Hyloss, who had worked with Mesograk sometime during the events of Phantoka. Hyloss discussed his plan to kill the Makuta and any others who fought against Mesograk and his armies in order to carry out Mesograk's wish to conquer the house. The conversation was interrupted by the recently thought dead criminal Vezon who offered to help Hyloss kill the Makuta and wipe out all forms of resistance against Mesograk's armies. However, Hyloss was enraged at Vezon's intrusion and placed a bounty on Vezon's head after he left. Later, Grapen, Tahzal, and Frenzy attacked two soldiers. Donum and Nujah. The duo were able to fight them off, but not before Frenzy informed the soldiers of Vezon's return. Later, Grapen, Saylii, and Irekus met up with Garnuk, who took control of the Confederacy from Irekus. Later, Grapen and Tahzal fought the Makuta and pursued them. Eventually, Grapen fled. Later, Grapen fought the Makuta and their allies alongside Saylii and an army of Skeletaks, but Grapen as defeated by the Mauta and sent flying a far distance. Grapen survived and eventually recovered from his injuries. Later, Grapen and Saylii used a tablet Saylii had recovered from the remains of the Codrex to open a portal. The portal also freed Mesograk from his interdimensional prison. Irekus attempted to kill Mesograk, but Mesograk used his eye beams to kill Irekus and resume command of the Confederacy. Later, Grapen made a deal with Vezon to steal the powerful syrax stone, which would be a critical key to complete Mesograk's master plan of conquering the house. Vezon agreed to Grapen's terms and had Antroz's doppleganger stab Grapen. Grapen warned Vezon that his schemes would be the death of him before Vezon killed him. Personality & Traits ---- Coming Soon Powers & Tools ---- Coming Soon Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters